


I Love My Redneck

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request #1: I’m so happy that now we can make requests lmao. Would you do one with a lap dance? Like … Daryl finds some old CD of some band that YN likes (Led Zep for ex) and she do a lap dance on him and … you know how to end up hehe! Love your work, sincerely!Request #2: One that YN get calling by one man that she finds in a run, he says something like “can’t believe you’re with an old redneck” and that’s hurt, Daryl and then when you two got back, he gets quiet and then you two make love, all kind and eye in the eye 😍Summary: Early Season 4. Prison Era. Daryl and the Reader have been dating for a while, they go out on a run to scavenge for supplies and the Reader turns Daryl on. Smut ensues. The reader finds a radio with some tapes including Daryl’s favorite band, Led Zeppelin. The reader takes it intending to treat Daryl with a lap dance later. Later that night they are around the campfire at the prison when two younger men ask the Reader why she is with an old redneck. The reader responds and later finds out Daryl is upset by it. The reader comforts Daryl and treats him to a lap dance. They make love afterward, salty and sweetly.





	I Love My Redneck

You trip and scrape your knee as you run quickly through the forest and trip and fall onto the asphalt of the nearby town you were scavenging as a group.

“Gah!” You cry out in pain as you sit up and cradle the blood scraped knee, on the ground.

Suddenly, from the corner of your eye, you see Daryl rush over and sit beside you, not worried about anything else but you.

You smile softly over at him and roll your eyes, “I’m okay, baby. I am just a klutz, you say chuckling to yourself and reaching your hand out to him.

He smiles softly and nods his head, standing back up and taking both of your arms in his big strong hands and pulling you back to safety and back into his arms. You wrap your arms loosely around his shoulders and sway your body back and forth lovingly in front of him, smiling as his hands rest softly on the small of your back.

You hear a throat clear behind you and your eyes turn quickly to the source. Rick stands there trying to remain in serious mode but grinning a little that he had to pull you two off of each other, yet again.

He nods to you and up to Daryl, who smirks uncontrollably at his friend, shrugging his shoulders at his fatherly stare. Rick chuckled and nodded his head to the ground, kicking the dirt with his boot a few times before turning an easy smile back towards you both.

You grin and square your shoulders, standing next to Daryl, pressing your shoulder to his, as you reach down and grab his hand.

“Sorry, Rick. My own clumsiness, lead the way.” You nudge your nose up to him and put on your serious face.

Rick nods and looks ahead at Glenn and Maggie who are standing a few yards ahead of you three, catching their breath and clutching several duffle bags, that would hopefully soon be filled with useful things.

Rick nods again and turns his heel starting to walk up toward Glenn and Maggie, he passes them and heads down the small asphalt road, into the small one-horse town Rick and Daryl had spotted while hunting the other day.

You wait until Rick, Glenn, and Maggie are all walking down the road, their backs to you, before turning and quickly jumping into Daryl’s arms, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and smiling as he reached out and caught you. He nuzzled your nose sweetly and wrapped his strong arms around your waist, swaying you a little as he walked you both slowly forward as he pushed his lips into yours.

You sigh into his mouth as his tongue reaches through and caresses yours ever so sweetly, before roughly twirling it around with intent. You moan a little, loving the feeling of him holding you in the air and making love to your mouth.

You reach your hands to the sides of his face and push him harder into your lips, wrapping around his tongue faster as you started to love the pressure your bodies were creating. He forced his lips off of you and leaned his body back, forcing your core to rub harshly into his stomach.

You sighed a little, losing yourself in his kiss and his touch, completely forgetting where you were and what your task was.

Daryl smiled in disbelief before slowly crashing his lips onto yours one more time and dropping you to the ground, his arms remained around you, but you sighed in disappointment as he let you to the ground.

Daryl smiled and leaned his lips to the side of your neck, kissing it lovingly a moment before reaching up to whisper into your ear.

“I’ll love you all you want when we get home. But we gotta concentrate right now, baby.” He moved his hands to your hips and forced your body off of him, he was trying like hell to not get so turned on when he couldn’t do anything about it.

He stared over at Rick, Glenn, and Maggie, who were getting very far ahead of them now, he quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you alongside him, striding to catch up to the group.

You giggle at his serious face and reach up to plant a seductive kiss on the side of his neck, you suck on his skin and bite him a little, forcing his eyes to yours.

You smirk as he pulls you along, “As long as you promise I get to have you when we get home.” You tease and wink at him.

Daryl growls, unamused by how much you turned him on, he reached down and re-adjusted himself, glaring at you.

“Just you wait, girl.” His eyebrow raised as he imagined all the things he had in store for you.

You sigh and bite your lip as if you could read his mind. He growled and re-adjusted himself again.

“Damn it, Y/N! Now I am so fucking hard!” He pressed down, palming his cock as he stared straight ahead at their objective, trying to calm his cock down.

You giggle and bring his hand that is in yours over to your breast, teasing him as you both walked swiftly up to the other group and into the small town.

Daryl allowed his hand to leave yours and rub your breasts harshly a moment before forcing his hand off you and back to relieve his cock.

“God damn woman…” He muttered and chose to focus on Rick and the group ahead of him, instead of you, who seemed hell-bent on teasing him today.

You chuckle to yourself and rub your hands up and down the sides of your thighs, trying to find a little relief to how turned on you were. You two decide to focus on Rick and await instructions, you flip the switch in your mind, trying not to feel the goosebumps that arrive when your arm touched Daryl’s again.

You both stand there, staring straight forward, restraining yourselves not to reach over and take each other right there. You loosely loop your pinkie finger in his, still staring straight ahead, wanting him to know that you would focus as you should. He always worried you didn’t take runs as seriously as you should.

You and Daryl had been dating ever since you had come to the prison a few months back, it didn’t take long for you and your bold nature to let Daryl know how you felt about him. You had to make all the first moves, he was not one to take charge, at first. Once he opened up you find he was just as wild in the bedroom as he was in this undead walking world.

Daryl swung your hand in his, looped by you smallest digits, and glances over at you with a loving, playful smile.

You cock your head to the side, curiously, he never looked such a way when danger could be near.

He quickly turned his eyes and his head back to Rick, smirking at your curious stare, and glancing around the town they hoped to scavenge. A couple of small houses, an old country store that was only a few hundred square feet, a couple of houses a few blocks up, and a small pump gas station.

“Glenn, Maggie, you two take the country store and that house there. I’ll take the one next to it and check the gas pump to see if there is anything we can use.” Rick nodded over to Glenn and Maggie who threw each of you a duffle bag and hurried to the store behind them.

You walked in front of Daryl and picked up both of your bags, not realizing you were bending over right in front of him and driving him mad. You twirl around and innocently hand him a bag, smiling at him. You notice the look in your eye and bite your lip, your back turned to Rick.

You watch as Daryl nods over to Rick, “Y/N and I’ll take those back there…” He said pointing to the houses toward the end of the road.

Rick nodded, “Be careful.” He said seriously, before drawing his gun and setting his sights on the house he was assigned.

Daryl looks down at you, grabs his duffle bag, throws it over his shoulders, and pulls your hand swiftly back into his. You giggle still confused by his actions, but loving the way he pulled you around with him as if he needed you by his side.

You smile sweetly at him, occasionally glancing around the area for danger, your feet hit the wet leaf filled ground, as you smelt the air that was filled with sweetness after the rainfall you had gotten this morning. He stops outside the first small house that he reaches he holds his hand back to you and turns to you with serious eyes, “We gotta clear the house before we can scavenge.” He reminded you and he nodded down to your hip.

You nod seriously and un-holster your knife, holding it easily in attack position, as Daryl had taught you. You lean your left foot behind you and grind your right, dominant foot into the gravel, staring straight ahead, waiting for Daryl.

Daryl nodded seriously and turned around, walking softly up the stairs to the door, his big hand reached down slowly turned the knob. You stand behind him and watch as the simple wooden door squeaks open.

Daryl slowly steps inside, making the wooden floorboard creek as he does, he walks a few feet in and searches high and low, his own knife drawn, ready if he had to be. He ushers you inside, you slowly step in, closing and locking the door behind you, better to be safe than sorry.

You follow deliberately behind Daryl checking the opposite side of the room as he did, rubbing your shoulder to his, each facing the opposite direction as you slowly walked through the house. First through the hallway, which led to a modest living room, with an open kitchen on the opposite side. You saw a few cans of food in the cupboard and you licked your lips, continuing to follow Daryl’s lead.

It was a one bedroom, one level house, he walked you down the corridor, kicking open the bathroom door, he peeked inside, nothing. He moved to the last room, the door was closed, he slowly reached for the knob and nodded to you, signaling you to be ready. You rocked your feet back into your attack stance and stare down, watching as he slowly turns the knob, pushing the door open.

You peer inside, it is dark, but there is a bed that looks to have been unused, as it is caked in dirt and grime. The sheets were messily strewn about, clothes, and other memorabilia had been thrown and thrashed around.

“Someone’s been in here before…” You say to yourself as you peer across the room, your brow furrows and you walk to the window which has a heavy blanket draped over it, you yank it down and smile as light fills the room. You can see Glenn and Maggie down the street starting to make their way out of the house and toward the small country store.

Before you can say another word, you hear the door lock behind you and Daryl walking swiftly up behind you, wrapping his arms around your body and pulling your body back into his, from behind. His hands wildly explore your stomach, swiftly pushing them up under your shirt and wildly swirling around it.

You move your head to the side of his neck and close your eyes, so turned on by his hands and his actions.

“What are you doing?” You ask already in a haze, but knowing Daryl never took chances like this.

He crashed his stubbled chin down on the side of your neck, rubbing you up and down a few times, before growling in your ear, as his hands come down to the button of your jeans.

Shivers explode across your body as you feel his palms rub up and down your lower stomach to the button of your jeans.

“I need you now, Y/N... I can’t wait till we get back.” He growled, sucking on your earlobe as his hands continued to explore you.

You shivered at the feel of the hair on his chin as his lips started to make love to your neck urgently.

You stared out the window and saw your friends working hard to scavenge what needed to be, you moan closing your eyes, getting lost in his touch. He popped open your button and unzipped you, shoving his big hand quickly down inside your panties and holding his hand onto you already wet pussy.

“Oh, Daryl!” You moan out, loving the feel of his tongue on your neck and his hand on your sweet spot. You rub your hand down over his in your jeans and rub it up and down appreciatively.

“Go ahead, baby…” You say softly and release your hand.

He shortly kisses your neck and moves his hand out of your pants, bringing both hands up quickly to the sides of your jeans and pulling them and your panties down with ease.

You reposition your feet so that they are a shoulder-width apart and lean forward, bracing your hands on the windowsill in front of you. You stared back and watched as he quickly unbuckled his pants, unzipped them, and slide them down to his boots, allowing his cock to spring free.

You moan and lick your lips, as you always did when you saw the thing that loved you so good every time. You wiggle your hips absentmindedly, wishing you could have it in your mouth for at least a moment.

Daryl grabs his cock and rubs it up and down your ass and the small of your back a moment, before quickly shoving it inside you, knowing he didn’t have much time.

“Oh, god!” You groan loudly as you take him into you, to your hilt.

“Feels so good, baby!” You cry out in disbelief at the feeling, forgetting where you were.

“Shhh…” He commanded as he started to thrust into you, not able to hold out long, after you teasing him mercilessly before.

You cry out loudly again, not able to help it as he bears into you so deep and fast.

“Come here.” He growled and pulled your shoulders back toward him, gesturing to you.

You look back at him and smile lustfully and you push your body off the windowsill and back toward him, you push your back into his chest and readjust your legs, propping one up on a small step stool that is next to the windowsill.

Daryl quickly wraps his right arm securely across your body and uses his knees to push your bodies up until he is close enough to prop his left hand on the windowsill in front of you.

You groan as he starts to thrust into you slow and deep, getting you used to his new position.

You look up at him, from the side of his neck, crying out loudly again as he hit into your hilt.

He stared down at you and crashed his lips onto yours, biting your lip as he retracted his, staring into your eyes as he fucked you.

“Woman, you gotta keep it down… Don’t want everyone to know what we are doing…” He growled into your face, before plunging his tongue back inside you and slamming into you harshly.

You moan in delight as he takes control of your tongue and swirls it around on a wild ride, his mouth engulfs the sounds of your bliss as he starts fucking into you faster.

He grabs your hip with his right-hand that is bracing you to him and pulls you tighter into him, thrusting quickly, urgently. He brought his hand down to your pussy and pushed it into you as he slammed deep and fast into you.

You buck up into his mouth and clank his top teeth with yours as you groan loudly into his kiss, Daryl quickly kisses down your chin, to the side of your face, biting your earlobe, as he roughly fucks you.

“Come on, baby. I’m so close.” He rubs your clit, making you buck up and cry out again, starting to ride him back in need.

“Yes…” You moan as you close your eyes and allow yourself to feel the full effect of his hand on your pussy and his cock inside you, thrusting into you so hard.

You feel his chin stubble scratch the side of your neck as he swirled his tongue around your skin, landing on your sweet spot under your neck, the spot he knew he could go to, to quickly push you over the edge. His hand continued to swirl around your mound and your clit, causing you to buck up in more urgency with each pass.

You swirl your hips up and swirl around his hand, intentionally adding pressure, he hit into you unexpectedly, causing you to grunt loudly.

“Fuck, Baby! Yes!” You repeated your hips motion and he repeated his, slamming into you at just the right time, holding onto your mound roughly, swirling his thumb up around your clit every once in a while.

He stared down at you as you closed your eyes and concentrated on your pleasure, he bit and sucked on your exposed neck as he hit into you as you swirled your hips up into his hand.

“Y/N…” He growled, pleading as he watched you slowly pleasure yourself on his cock.

You look up into his eyes and move your left hand behind his neck, rubbing it intently as you swirled your hips faster.

You see the urgency in his eyes and you smile lovingly up at him, grinding your hips faster, hitting down onto him with more purpose, knowing how to get yourself there fast. He stares down into your eyes, thanking you as you start to ride his cock faster, you smile up at him and rock onto him as fast as you can, while still adding sweet pressure to your clit with his hand and his cock.

You begin to rock back and forth, giving way to your own rhythm again, as you ride onto his cock harshly, in the same motion over and over until you feel his hand rub you up and down and his cock slammed into you fast and deep. You cum loudly over his cock, shooting your eyes open to him, and crying out to him.

He looks quickly over at the window and then back at you, he plunges his tongue into your mouth, engulfing your cries of pleasure as he hit into you rapidly, cumming lose inside you, loving the feeling and look of you loving him in every way.

He moved both of his hands down to the sides of your hips and you reached your arms back behind his shoulders, securing your body to his as his hands began to grip and pull your hips and your pussy back into his cock. You arch your body forward a little trying to angle just right for him, in your awkward partially dressed state.

He slammed into you harshly at the sight of you trying to help him get there better, he grabbed your hair back and slammed into you harshly, he licked up the side of your neck as he thrust into you so hard and fast.

You wince and cry out, closing your eyes, as you bounce back onto his cock, feeling delightful, painful pleasure.

He licks up your neck and swirls his tongue around your ear, nuzzling his nose into your neck a few times, before whispering huskily into your ear, “I fucking love you, baby… I’m gonna cum in you so damn good.”

You moan feeling his hands come around to your stomach and rub over where his cock was fucking you before harshly wrapping his arms, crisscrossed around you, gripping each of your hips. He stares down at your body fucking him and you lean your head back on his shoulder, closing your eyes, and loving the feeling of him fucking you just how he wanted, you gave into whatever rhythm he chose.

He slammed his body into you, independent of any surface to brace off of, but still creating amazing pressure as he shortly began to hit into you, breathing heavily into your ear as he looked down and watched you two fuck each other so good.

“Oh shit, baby…” You whimper in a whisper as you ride him back, eyes closed and your head thrashing to the outside of his shoulder, leaving your neck exposed.

He slammed into you faster and harder at your words and crashed his lips down onto your neck, licking quickly up to your ear, thrusting into you quickly a few more times and heaving his breath into your ear before slamming his cock into you and holding it there, cumming into you so hard.

“Oh, fuck Y/N! So good!” He cried out into your ear uncontrollably as he pressed your body as far back into him with his hands, thrusting into you a few more times, as he rode out his high.

He licks up your ear causing shivers up and down your body, turning you on again, you moan and he smirks.

“Now you know what it’s like.” He teases and grabs your ass a minute before slowly pulling out of you, leaving you wanting more, he always left you wanting more.

You stand there with your eyes half closed, wanting to touch yourself again, but hearing Daryl lift his jeans quickly. You sigh and quickly pull up your panties and pants, securing your button and turning around looking your flushed face toward his, staring at him with a glare as you lick your lips, trying to calm down.

Daryl smirked, nudging his nose up to you and strode quickly back over to you, pushing his hands on the sides of your face and quickly plunging his mouth deeply into you, deliberately kissing you slow and deep, knowing it drove you wild.

You groan and sigh, your body melting into his, pulling your arms around his shoulders, to get a better view and feel of your man.

He chuckles into your mouth and detaches his lips, looking at you, wiggling his brow, “Isn’t fun is it, Y/N?” He nudged his nose teasingly to yours and you glare at him with a smile, still so in love with the man.

“Very funny.” You say and smile sweetly at him, quickly leaning in to kiss him shortly on the lips, your eyes shining, telling him you loved him.

You nudge your head over, “Come on, I guess we should get to work.”

You start to let go of his shoulders, looking dutifully at the floor for your duffle bag, before you can walk over to grab it, Daryl grabs your arms back into his for one more slow passionate kiss.

You sigh as he nuzzles your nose, twirling his tongue lovingly around yours, for a minute, just holding you in his arms. He drops his lips from yours and you breathe heavy as you look up at him in so much love with the man.

You reach up and tuck a piece of hair that has fallen over his eyes, behind his ear.

“I love you, Daryl.” You say simply as if there was no greater truth in the world.

He smiles softly and swoops down to quickly kiss your lips, leaning back to stare into your eyes softly.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He said simply and gave you a couple more short kisses before forcing his body, again, off of you, groaning a little as he turned around and grabbed the duffle bags. He hands one to you and lugs one over his shoulder, he walks dominantly ahead of you and unlocks the door. He turns back and looks at you seriously, drawing his knife in his right hand and nodding down to you to do the same.

You smile and nod reaching down to your holstered knife and grab it, recomposing yourself, looking outside the door as you pushed the duffle bags strap over your shoulder and reached out your knife. You look to Daryl and smile at him sweetly for a moment, nodding at him.

He allows a small smile before his eyes rush forward again at the open danger zone ahead, he reached his left hand back ushering you behind him.

You smile and oblige, moving your body behind his back, turning it so that your back and his were rubbing together as he began to move.

You move together as one, jutting your knives out on the opposite ends and sides as you walk back down the hall. You kick in the bathroom door and scavenge the shelves, finding things like toothpaste, soap, shampoo, razors, feminine items, toilet paper, things people needed.

Daryl stands in the doorway his back to you, protectively holding his knife to the outside, scanning the area for any signs of danger as he guards you will you work.

You shove the last of what you can find in your bag and quickly stand, rushing out following Daryl’s rushing arms as he leads you in front of his close body, back toward the kitchen on the left. You move your body to the right, knife drawn, looking into the open living room. Daryl’s back is to yours as he scans the kitchen on the opposite side of the house.

“I’m going to see what I can find…” You say to him shortly, before stepping away from his body and into the open living room. Daryl looks back nervously, making an effort to quickly scan every inch of the living room before nodding to you, “Be careful.” He said seriously, making you smile sweetly for a minute, you loved that he worried about you.

You nod and turn your attention to the living room, as Daryl walks quickly across into the kitchen and starts gathering all the food he can find. He found about a dozen or so cans of soup, beans, and broth. He shoved them quickly into his pack, he began to raid every cupboard finding anything they could use and shoving it quickly into his pack. The faster he cleared this room, the faster he would know you are safe, by his side again.

You furrow your brow and concentrate on the scene in front of you, there was a small tattered old brown couch in the back of the room, by a huge bay window that let the sunlight shine through the room brightly. The couch sat across from a no longer functional t.v. in a large stand, with movies lined up neatly. Movies no one will ever see again, you thought sadly for a moment, letting the weight of the world’s problems take hold of you for just a second.

You huff and take a deep breath, moving your eyes to a stand that sat next to the couch, there sat a small old fashioned radio. You smiled and walked toward it, it looked to be from the 70’s, it had a manual scanning dial, you trailed your fingers across the horizontal numbers and found that the radio had last been on channel 1800 AM. You finger stops on the number and you imagine the emergency broadcasts the people in this house listened to as the world feel part, your face grimaces as you walk over and trail your hand along the long wooden shelf that sat on the back wall, filled with family photos and memories.

It looked like a nice older couple had lived here, you noticed pictures throughout the years, in different houses, with their children growing up at different intervals in each one. You watched as the couple’s faces grew older, as did their three children, the last few pictures were of them, sitting in this house, hair grey and weathered, still smiling at each other, so in love. You smile sweetly, imagining the amazing long life they had had together. You turn around and look into the kitchen where your man was working hard, your heart grew heavy as you wondered if that was even possible now. You glare out the window for a moment at the insane world that had stripped you of the right to grow old with your family. You cross your arms and stare as you feel through your anger.

Your eyes roam back to the radio and you imagine all the times you had loved to sing your favorite songs and dance to the magical music. There was no music left in this world, at least not that you had seen, you missed it. You walk back over and playfully push the ‘play,’ button down on tape deck A. You jump in pleasant surprise when sound comes roaring out of the speakers. You glance out the window and quickly press stop, scared for a moment that the walkers might here. You watch the window waiting, when nothing came, you turned your attention happily back to the radio.

You kneel down and take the easy sized black contraption in your hand, you turn it over and pop open the battery lid, sure enough, there were two equipped D batteries securely in place, allowing the analog machine to roar to life. You pop the lid back on and put the radio in your duffle. You quickly walk back over to the t.v. stand and look on levels below the movies, you laugh a little in happiness when you find their tape collection. You begin to pull the tapes out and throw them into your bag, you search the titles every once in a while.

You grab one old plastic tape and read its title, “Led Zeppelin II,” You giggled a little in pure joy, staring back over toward the kitchen and fanning yourself with the tape.

You knew Daryl loved Led Zeppelin, he would go on and on about how amazing they went to see live from time to time, a happy memory he had with his brother Merle when he was younger. You recalled lying in your prison cell next to him smiling happily as he mimicked the drummer and guitarist, staring at the ceiling telling it to you, and reliving it as if he were back there that moment as a wild teenage boy. It was one of the best memories you had of your man, you loved how alive he was in that moment.

You look back down at the tape and bite your lip, you smile to yourself, “He definitely deserves a treat.” You say and make a promise to yourself not to let anyone else know about the radio, even him so that the battery life was only reserved for his ears. His birthday was coming up soon, you couldn’t think of a better present to get him, you hear Daryl zipping up his bag, you quickly shove the tape and a few more in your bag and zip it up, quickly coming to stand on the floor looking frazzled as Daryl quickly walks back into the room.

You smooth your hair and stare at him, trying not to smile, you were the worst liar. You pursed your lips and tried to look innocently at him.

He cocks his head to the side a minute, noticing your strange expression, but he brushes it off.

“Come on. Y/N. We better get out there, they’re waiting on us.” Daryl said urgently.

You nod, your thoughts turning serious again, you begin to walk toward him, “Wait.” You say and abruptly turn and walk back toward the shelf of pictures. You take the small one of the couple sitting side by side growing old together here, take it out of the frame, and slip it your back pocket. You briefly scan the images again smiling lovingly, paying homage to more people lost to this mess.

You turn around and Daryl is staring at you with slight curiosity as he watches you take one of the photos and put it in your pocket. You notice and walk toward him, walking up and pressing your lips to his ear, “Sometimes it’s about remembering what’s gone so that we appreciate what we have now.” You nuzzle his neck with your nose and sweetly kiss his skin before walking ahead toward the door.

Daryl stands there and huffs, smiling softly at the images in front of him, and at just how sweet you were. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to find such a woman like you, who cared so damn much about everything, including him.

“Come on, my love.” You say softly, as you unlock the door and wait for him to come out of the room.

He walks into the hallway and strides up to you, softly kissing you for a moment before placing his hand over yours and opening the door. He guides you outside the house and you both begin to walk back over to meet up with the others. You smile and run up to him, grabbing his hand in yours, and rub your shoulder against his as you walk together in unison toward Rick, Glenn, and Maggie. Daryl squeezes your hand and stares back at you, lovingly, before turning his attention toward the group. You sigh and lean your head on his shoulder for a moment, trying to remember every single second of your life with this man.

\-----

You laughed loudly as you took a drink of some of Carol’s homemade Dandelion wine, you stared lovingly at Daryl as you chuckled at Carol’s zinger. He glared at you but his eyes smiled at the way you beamed when you laughed so fully. The light of the campfire flickering across your face made him love you, even more, your flush cheeks giggled as you took another sip.

“Alright… Alright…” Daryl said pushing his hands up and down heavily for emphasis, he was a little tipsy too.

He looked to his right and glared teasingly at you for a moment before turning his head to his left and did the same to Carol, who was giggling to herself, with her hand over her mouth.

“So I may not always say the right thang, I’m not good with words.” He said hardly, trying to justify his actions.

Carol looks at you and busts out laughing, you do the same in reaction to her, your stomach hurt you were laughing so hard.

“Oh my god…” You exclaim and you reach for your stomach and hold it, trying to stop the automatic reaction.

You try and take a deep breath but more laughter comes out as you remember the scene again.

“The right thing?” You continue to giggle, your eyes closed.

“Daryl… you asked me if I liked nuts…” You continue, laughing so hard still putting your hand on his shoulder and staring at him gleefully, “The very first thing you ever said to me was, “Do you like nuts.” You lay back and continue your laugh fit, you hear Carol laughing hysterically too, clapping her hands and wiggling in glee.

You look up at Daryl from the ground smiling at him through your glee, he stared down at you not able to control his smile, he chuckled at himself, thinking back to that very first day he had finally had the courage to talk to you. He had found some walnuts in the forest hunting one day and thought it was the perfect excuse to say something to you without letting you know his intentions, he had apparently failed miserably on that.

His smiled widened as he stared down at you, as your face turned from laughter to love, as you stare into his eyes. He chuckles remembering your reaction, that same laughter fit, it almost made him run away, but he was glued to that smile, glued to everything about you. His stare turned more serious as he gazed down at you and you stared up at him, so in love with each other.

Suddenly you hear footsteps and notice that two young men from the group had been walking closer and closer to your campfire, they had cups in their hand and had appeared to also have been imbibing on Carol’s wine. She had set up a table near the fire where people could come and enjoy if they liked.

You stare at Daryl a second longer before quickly sitting up, crawling over to him, and scooting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms protectively around you and stared up at the men hardly, scanning them for their intentions.

Carol smiled at them, got up, and walked over to refill their glasses.

“Thanks, Carol, this is amazing stuff.” One of the men said, chuckling a little.

The two men appeared to be in their early to late twenties, around the same age as Y/N. The men stared at Y/N and then at Daryl, they looked at each other and chuckled, like they had an inside joke you two didn’t know about.

You shifted awkwardly in Daryl’s arms and he wrapped his arms around you tighter, you smiled and leaned into him relaxing a little at his protective touch. You turn your eyes back to the flames in front of you and enjoy Daryl’s loving embrace. You both sway together and stare absentmindedly into the fire, enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the fire, trying to forget about the two intruders to your left. In this life, you were rarely ever alone, which really sucked when all you wanted to do was love on your man.

The boys stood over by the table and slammed down another drink or two. Carol walked off, leaving you two for a moment, to get another batch from the prison’s kitchen.

The boys laugh with each other and one of them clears their throat, “Can I ask ya somethin’ lil' darlin'?” His condescending thick accent came out boldly, as he looked you up and down in a way that made your blood boil.

You look over at the man speaking, your eyes harsh, in no mood for this shit, you nod your head up and feel Daryl’s body react in tense agitation as he stared angrily at the men.

“What?” You asked boldly holding your head high and keeping your eyes hard.

The man cocked his head drunkenly to the side as his buffoon friend closed his eyes laughing next to his friend, drunkenly swaying.

“We’ve been wondering…” He looks over at his friend, who is still laughing, and turns his cocky smirk back to you. He makes a point to never look at Daryl; a condescending dick move, considering you were in his fucking arms at the time.

“What is a fine ass woman like you doin’ with an old redneck like that?” He boldly pushes his words out as he stares at you with intent and a crooked smile, nudging his head slightly up toward Daryl, not taking his eyes off of yours.

Your body tenses and you huff angrily, “Who the fuck are you?”

The man smiled and stared at you not saying anything else, forcing you to continue.

You stand up and reach your arms down to Daryl, he takes them and stands wrapping his arms around your waist, standing right behind you, possessively.

You stare at the boys in front of you and look them up and down unimpressed by everything you see. 

“This, ‘old redneck,’ is more of a man than either one of you will ever be. He has done more for this group and these people than you could even dream about. Why don’t you both just fuck off and mind your business! Boys like you will never understand what a real man is. Fuck off. Come on baby, let’s go home.” You glared at the two men, who sit there a little taken aback by your words.

You roll your eyes and quickly pull Daryl’s hand into yours, marching him up the hill, anger invading each step. You have blind rage in your eyes and don’t even notice Daryl’s sad expression behind you as he lets you pull him up the yard and to your cell. 

You stomp into the room, slamming the blanket down, wishing it was an actual door so you’d have the satisfaction of the boom effect. You drop Daryl’s hand and run your fingers through your hair, shaking it, trying to get rid off those assholes from your memory.

“Fuck! I hate guys like that! Fucking assholes!” You shake your hair another moment before calming your breathing and look up at Daryl, who you’ve noticed hasn’t said anything.

Your eyes turn from anger to sadness when you see the look of pain on his face, you quickly walk over to him and lay your hand on his face, staring lovingly into his eyes with worry.

“What’s wrong, baby?” You ask concerned as you stroke his face.

His eyes stay fixed on a spot far away from your eyes as he speaks, “Nothin… It’s just, they have a point, Y/N.” His head dropped sadly and his eyes closed.

You grit your jaw in anger for a moment before sweetly lifting his chin up, he keeps his eyes closed, but allows you to move his head up.

“Don’t listen to them, baby. What do they know?” He shrugs keeping his eyes shut to you.

You sigh, your heart hurting at the sight of it.

“How do you not know by now how special to me you are, Daryl?” He opens his sad eyes and they finally fill yours.

You smile sweetly and continue, “Daryl you are the most amazing man I have ever known…” You rub your hands routinely up and down his big chest, staring into his eyes, your eyes turning lustful at the touch of him. You smile as his eyes begin to change.

“You are my sweet, sweet man…” You kiss him softly on the neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

You leave loving short kisses up his neck, chin, and to his lips, leaving just one short one, before leaning back and peering into his eyes lovingly.

“You are my everything… I know I am younger, but baby? That doesn’t matter. Especially in this world!” You smile a little, trying to get him to see it clearly. He stares at you confused, but intrigued by your theory.

You look up and sway in his arms, trying to find a good way to explain what you meant.

You look back down and lock eyes with him smiling, “You know I was at that house today, looking through all those pictures of this couple who had had everything you’re supposed to get in life. A family, kids, a house, a dog…” You trail off lost in your thoughts as you stare into space, Daryl listening intently.

“And for a second… just a second. I thought man, this really sucks! Because I’m never going to have that…” You move your hands back down to Daryl’s chest and rest them on him, staring sadly for a moment at them.

Daryl looked sadly down at you as you revealed yourself to him, hating to see you in pain.

Suddenly, your eyes brightened to a memory and you stared up into him lovingly again, “And then you walked back into the room.” 

You pause smiling into his eyes a moment, before shaking your head in bliss.

“And just like that? All those fears of not having that life vanished…” You nod up to him, beaming, as you reach one of your hands up to his cheek, he nuzzles into it looking at you adoringly.

“Because I realize, that I already am there. No matter what it looks like out there. Or assholes like that…” You nudge your head toward the window to the outside world and shake your head staring deep into his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter because as long as I have you? That’s all the life I need. Everything else is just scenery and hurdles like life always has been. You, Daryl Dixon, are the best thing to ever happen to a girl like me and I don’t give a fuck how old you are or that you say the wrong things sometimes. In fact, that one I found outright adorable. Sort of why I let you talk to me in the first place, that first day we met.” Daryl chuckled at your words his eyes lightening as he started to nod in agreement, a small smile breaking out onto his beautiful lips.

His eyes were still a little unsure, but now softening with admiration, he was coming around. He stared into your eyes lovingly as he moved his hands to your hips, nudging his nose up, “I just don’t want you to live a life with someone who isn’t good enough for you, Y/N.” He said, his eyes turning sad.

You huff and laugh ironically to yourself, “Daryl… Daryl… Daryl… You are more than good enough! You are probably the best man here, even over Rick.” Daryl huffs and looks away in denial at the thought.

You force his eyes back to yours, by pulling his chin, “You are.” You say matter-of-factly, not allowing him to move his gaze from yours, trying to get your point across.

He nods and finally smiled, he leans his lips shortly to yours before putting his forehead on yours and staring into your eyes lovingly.

He moves his hand up to caress your cheek, “I love you so damn much, Y/N. I just want you to be happy.” He said.

You sigh and smile blissfully at his words, taking in his beautiful face for a moment, before slowly pulling his lips into yours for a passionate, long kiss.

You break away and stare up at him in admiration, “You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, even before this world.” You say sincerely and smile up at him as he caresses his face, trying to capture every second of his loving gaze and this moment.

He smiles wider, finally nodding his head confidently back down, and plunging his tongue into your mouth, taking it on a wild ride. 

You moan into his kiss and wrap your arms around his waist, as you let his tongue roughly swirl yours around at a slow and deep pace. You sighed happily as he found who he was to you again.

He moved his hands quickly down to your hips and pulled your core into his, opening his eyes as he kissed you harder, watching as you roll your eyes back in pleasure. He grunted at your reaction and pulled you closer still, pressing his hard clothed, cock further into you.

You abruptly move your hands down over his and pull them off your hips, forcing your body, and your tongue harshly away from you. He freezes in confused agony as he reaches for you in desperation. 

You back up out of his reach and smile devilishly.

He quickly starts to walk toward you.

“Ah-Ah.” You tick your finger in the air, stopping him in his tracks, he breathes heavily as he stops where he’s told. His eyes ached, even though his feet were planted firmly, he wanted to reach out and touch you so badly.

You turn and walk over to the corner of the room and pull a small black blanket up into the air, throwing it aside to the floor, revealing the same radio you had found at the house today. You smile and pick up it up and place it on the small stand by your bed. You walk over and grab the one wooden chair you two had in your cell and placed it in the middle of the room, in front of the stand and the radio.

You swiftly turn around with a happy grin and walk over to confused Daryl, he looks over at the contraption and then looks back at you, with a quizzical look.

You meet his body with yours and press your chest swiftly into his running your hands around to his shoulders.

“I found it today at that house… I was going to save this for your birthday in a few days, but seeing as my man needs some cheering up, I think tonight is just perfect.” You smile seductively and quickly turn his body around and push his knees back into the chair.

“Sit.” You say smiling as you push him down into the chair.

He smiles shyly at first as he watches you slowly straddle over his body, not making contact just yet, except for your hair which teased and tickled his face and his neck, as you reach over him and turned on the machine.

You nod your head and close your eyes as you hear the beautiful sound of music begin to drift through the magical speakers. You missed this sound so much. Your hips instinctually began to sway to the raspy metal twinge of the guitar as it began to mesh with the bass guitar’s notes in perfect synchronicity, picking a steady, rocking rhythm.

You innocently rock your body over him, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of the music running through your ears and your body again.

You hear Daryl groan underneath you and feel his hands come forcefully up to your hips, grabbing them roughly. You lean back and grab his hands, pushing them off you, and force them to the sides of the chair, to dangle helplessly. 

He looked at you helplessly as you continued to sway over him, desperately wanting to feel you in his hands.

“No. No. Baby…”

You walk backwards away from him as he sits helplessly staring over at you, with a turned on glare that showed his true frustration. 

The music begins to pick up and the guitar leads the singer in:

“You need cooling

Baby, I'm not fooling”

You stomp both of your feet down confidently staring into his eyes as you began to swirl your hips, putting on a show for him.

“I'm gonna send ya

Back to schooling”

You push both your hands through your long hair and swirl your hips as you bend over and flip your hair, arch your back, and lock eyes with him. 

He bites his lip and his legs starts twitching, he runs his hands up and down his thighs, watching every inch of you intently, so turned on already.

“A-way down inside

A-honey you need it

I'm gonna give you my love

I'm gonna give you my love”

You swirl your hips and stand again, rubbing up and down your own stomach, exposing your skin briefly to him, you push your hands all the way up your stomach, stopping the show right before your breasts. You smirk as you look over at Daryl’s pleading eyes.

The drums pick up the beat and the chorus rings.

“Want to whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love”

You smile at his frustrated face and walk back over to him, you slowly straddle over his body, looking down at him.

“Tonight, baby? I’m gonna show you just how much I love you. You just enjoy the show.” You smirk and lean down to quickly kiss him, he tries to push his tongue into your mouth, but you sidestep him and swiftly step back and twirl around so that your back is now facing him.

You stand in front of him and reach for the button of your jeans, teasingly swaying your hips in front of him as you shimmy them off to the floor. You kick them away from you and walk backward, straddling his right knee. 

You feel the sweaty rhythm of the beat and slowly rock your body back into his chest, starting to grind your core down into his leg, while rocking your shoulders and body back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

“Fuck, Y/N…” He whispered, getting so hard as he watched you grind onto him.

“I wanna touch you so bad...” He almost whispers, as if to himself.

You closed your eyes and smiled, feeling his eyes on you like laser beams, you reach your left hand back to embrace the back of his neck and start grinding your hips too and fro even more intently.

Daryl growled into your temple, as your head slightly rested back onto his shoulder. 

You continue your show, the one that had him so turned on He had never been so restrained for you before, he was doing it for you, you knew that; he wanted you to give him his gift as you wanted to. You swirl your hips and close your eyes, thinking about all the times he had felt so good inside of you and made you feel so good in so many different ways. That tongue of his was something out of this world! 

You ground onto him harder as you relive all the ways he has done you right, the music only adds to the heightened arousal in the air.

“You've been cooling

And baby I've been drooling

All the good times, baby

I've been misusing”

You smile happily at his reactions to your show, he was whimpering and whispering your name as you slowly swayed your way up off his leg and pivoted around; straddling his other leg quickly, this time facing him directly. 

You stare into his lustful needy eyes and you wrap your arms loosely around his shoulders, swirl your hips, using your shoulders and lower back to propel your chest into his in a rotary motion. You rub your nipples into his chest as you began to rock slowly down onto his other leg. You moan and arch your breasts into his chest harder as you feel his hard cock rubbing so close to your core.

“A-way, way down inside

I'm gonna give ya my love

I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love

I'm gonna give ya my love”

You slightly rock onto his cock, bracing your arms around his shoulders, as you feel your clit rub against his tip underneath your panties and under his denim pants. You lose your train of thought for a minute and rock onto him harder, experiencing your own pleasure.

“Daryl... Baby!” You moan out to yourself, rocking your head back in pleasure, allowing yourself to give in to your instinct, he felt so fucking good already. 

“Whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love

Want to whole lotta love”

Daryl groans as you pleasure yourself on top of him, his jaw tightens as you ride him harder and moan out his name. Suddenly, he moves one of his hands up to the back of your wild, long hair and yanks it back harshly.

“Fuck, Y/N. You want me to fuck you right now?” He asked breathing heavily, unable to control his hand, groaning at your actions.

You smile and playfully wiggle one more time before letting up and breaking contact.

“Way down inside

Woman, you need, yeah

Love”

Your hands run down his shoulders and chest, “Sorry baby, that’s what you do to me.”

“My, my, my, my

My, my, my, my

Lord

Shake for me girl”

You reach for the hem of your shirt and wiggle your body to the beat as you slowly raised it over your head, standing over him, you lean over him so that his face is right next to your upper stomach.

He stares up in awe as you sway over him to the music, swirling your hips to the beat.

You pull your shirt up and off, revealing your beautiful, aroused breasts above him. 

You smiled down at him as he licked his lips, staring at you with nothing but longing; he bravely brought his right hand to your stomach in front of him. He hesitated and looked up at you, asking with his eyes if he could touch you yet.

You stare at him lovingly, needing his touch too, and nod your head down to him. You arch further into him, feeling yourself getting so turned on as he slowly moves his hands around your stomach.

The interlude began to play and quick rhythmic heaven ran through the speakers. You began to bang your head to the beat, closing your eyes and immersing yourself in it again. You push back off him and twirl around, forcing his hand off you again, push your legs in between his and push his knees further out, allowing you more freedom to move.

Daryl watched in painful delight as you began to quickly rock your body back and forth, swaying your hair and back, down his chest, rubbing your naked back down his clothed body.

You stopped for a second, bracing your hands on either of his thighs, you arch your back up and lean your head up and onto his shoulder. You look up into his eyes and begin to swirl full, deep circles onto his hips with your ass. You press down slightly and then with more intent, as you circle his core with your body.

Daryl’s jaw hardened and you smirked, you broke contact and continued swirling your body to the beat, twisting your hips and your knees, down to the concrete ground. You grind your back into his core harshly, before swiftly running your nearly naked body back up. You again lean your head back on his shoulders and rest your back on his chest, smiling lustfully up at him, wanting only one thing at the moment.

“I wanna be your backdoor man

Hey, oh, hey, oh

Hey, oh, hey, oh

Ooh

Oh, oh, oh, oh”

You stand up and straddle his right leg again, still with your back to his chest, and you secure your body to his, leaning back again and arching your body up and down under his gaze. You moan as you stare up into his aroused eyes, you get wetter and wetter every second, as he looks at you fucking you with just his eyes. You arch back into him and look down at your panties, which are soaking wet. You continue to wiggle on him and stare innocently back up at him. 

He followed your gaze and groaned at the sight, he looks your faux innocent eyes and growls loudly, bringing his hands quickly to your body, he wraps his big strong arms around your lower stomach and hips, securing you back into his body, swiftly and with lovely pressure

You moan in happiness as you feel him pull you tightly into him and bring his lips to your ear, licking it slightly before huskily breathing into it, “I fucking love you, Y/N. So fucking, sexy and sweet, you wantin’ to please me.” He said lowly, his voice and breathe causing erotic shivers all through your being and his facial hair roughly hit against your skin, making the effect even stronger.

He slowly moves one of his hands down to your clothed pussy and rubs it up and down, slowly.

“Oh Yeah, baby!” You moan loudly and stare up at his face as he focuses on pleasuring you 

He stares lustfully down at his hand and your wet pussy as he moves his hand up and shoves it down into your panties, repeating his action. He grinds up into you when he felt just how bad you wanted him, as you rode his hand and thigh so good.

“Damn, Y/N... So fucking sexy!” Daryl exclaims excitedly and briefly, looks into your eyes, before turning his attention back to your pussy and his task. He couldn’t look at those eyes right now, he would need to be inside you within seconds and this was about you. He wanted to thank you for your sweet gift and all your loving actions and words, he had never met anyone who made him feel so much.

You rocked to a different rhythm now as the song continued to heave on and you began to find the way you liked it this type, every time was different, you focused on what your body and Daryl’s actions were telling you to do to get you there. You obeyed as you swayed, swirled, and rocked onto his hand, down onto his thigh and back against him, loving every angle of him on you.

Daryl pushed and pulled on your pussy and core so good, making you moan and rock onto him with greater need. You forgot everything else around you, beside him. You close your eyes and brace your head onto his shoulder, leaning your head back and arching your hips further up into his hand as it fucked you so good.

You swirled around his pacing fingers, which began to spend more time circling your sweet spot teasingly. You arched up and he pressed down harshly as he teased it, creating so much good pressure.

“Yeah! Baby!” You cry out, loving the feeling.

He began to repeat his actions, staring down at your heaving rocking body and your breasts. He watched your hips and your breasts bounce back and force onto his hand and he got so fucking turned on, as he watched you come undone.

“You cum for me now, Y/N…” He began to buck his hips up into yours from behind and press your pussy onto his hand with even greater pressure.

“Oh yeah!” You groan in bliss as you slam your pussy back down onto his hand and back to his awaiting hips.

He began to grind up into you harshly, using his left hand braced around your body as leverage to hit you into his hand with faster and deeper pressure. He hit his hips up into you roughly and faster as he watched you fall apart.

You began to whisper his name over and over in delight as he created the best pressure you had ever felt, bucking his hips into you, making you feel so damn good.

Daryl suddenly began to bounce his knee that you straddled up after he hit his hips into you, slamming you even further into his awaiting hand with his thigh, which strongly took the brunt of it and gave to back to you.

“Holy shit!!’ You say loudly in surprised as you suddenly begin to bounce up and down because of his knee.

You quickly lost control as he fucked and ground into you so deeply from all angles he could. You bounce your body quickly up and down with him as you feel yourself hit your high.

“Yes!! Oh Yes! Harder!” He bucked up into you harder and held his hand down harshly and deeply down onto you. Making you cum so hard.

“Oh, Daryl!” You cry out loudly, as the song begins its end.

“Cool, my, my baby

A-keep it cooling baby

A-keep it cooling baby

Ah-keep it cooling baby

Ah-keep it cooling baby

Ah-keep it cooling baby”

You hold yourself up into his hand and rock your hips back down resting your body on his thigh, which hold your body securely. Daryl continues to keep his strong arm wrapped around your body as you blissfully ride out your high.

You look up at him lovingly as your breath heaves and the song begins to play out, you caress his face and pull his lips to yours. You plunge your tongue gratefully into his mouth and adoringly take his tongue to yours, swirling it around with nothing but love.

Daryl removed his hand and slowly ran it up your stomach and wrapped it around the other side of your body, lovingly holding you as he passionately kissed you. His tongue quickly began to pick up its pace and you knew he was ready for his release, you swirl around his tongue faster, giving him what he wanted.

He detached his lips and you smiled up at him from his shoulder, hazily, knowing what was about to happen and loving it.

The next song began to play as Daryl stared down at you wildly, “Let’s get to bed, baby.” He cocked his eyebrow suggestively and you giddily nod up rapidly.

He unwraps his arms and you stand up and walk over to the bed, you quickly remove your panties and sit down on the bed scooting back until your back hits the concrete wall behind you. You pull your knees up and sway them back and forth together as you stare over at Daryl.

Daryl gets up and kicks the chair to the side of the room, walking over to the side of the bed standing over it. He stares down at you as he quickly lifts his shirt off and throws it to the side of the room. He smirks as he watches your eyes turn dark and your thighs rub together at the sight of his bare chest.

His hands move to his pants and he confidently stares you down as he flips it open, unzips and swiftly pulls them down to the ground, allowing his hard cock to be free. He kicks out of his boots and kicks off the jeans toward somewhere else.

He groans as he sees you staring at his cock so fucking aroused, he sees you lick your lips and begin to rub up and down your stomach.

His hand grabs his cock and he groans as he stares at your reaction, he pumped himself once because he couldn’t take it

“Damn it, Y/N… You ready for me, baby?” His voice pleaded a little.

You smile sweetly up at him and open your legs, “Always, baby…” You beckon him softly.

He smiles sweetly at your answer for a moment before remembering how badly he needed to make love to you immediately.

He nods quickly and kneels his body down onto the bed, nudging himself in between your legs. He grabs his cock and stares over at you as he slowly begins to push himself inside you.

“Oh god… Daryl!” You moan happily as he fills you so good.

Daryl slowly nudges his knees underneath your hips and ass as he continues to fill you, his hips press yours up against the concrete wall behind you, and you cry out in pleasure as he fills you completely and pins you to the wall.

“You feel so good, baby! Yes!” You say to him smiling already closing your eyes in sweet bliss.

Daryl moves his left hand to your forehead and pins it and yours to the wall for a moment, staring you down.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, Y/N. And you can be as loud as you want, no one will hear you scream.” He said and his hand swiftly went over to the radio next to your bed and turned the volume all the way up.

He began to hit into you so hard and rough you started immediately bouncing up and down on the wall as his cock fucked you enthusiastically.

“Oh shit!” You say loudly, loving that you didn’t have to think about being quiet. You hear the classic rock rushing through the speakers as Daryl fucked you so good, you made your own music as you grunted and groaned, riding him back with all your might as he fucked you up and down.

Daryl’s breath was heavy as he stared down at your body bouncing on his cock, he groaned a little and hit up into you harder. His cock got even harder as he heard your groan and grunt his name as he fucked you.

“That’s right, baby, I’ll give you what you need, every time.” He said, groaning as you bounced onto his cock intently at his words.

“Damn baby… Already so close.” He said grunting as he fucked you faster, making you cry out loudly in bliss.

“Oh fuck, yeah baby… Don’t stop!” You say, your heart racing and breathing heavy, feeling yourself ready to hit your high.

Daryl stopped, directly disobeying you, you snapped your eyes open and looked over at him sadly.

He smiled sweetly and plunged his tongue into your mouth, roughly swirling around it, staring into your eyes as he remained inside you, pinning you to the wall as he kissed you.

You moan in happiness loving his lips on you and forgetting your sudden urgency, lovingly taking his tongue back into yours, swirling and dancing together in magical motion.

Daryl moaned happily at your change in pace and kissed you for another second before detaching and leaning back slightly, staring into your soul.

“I want us to cum together baby.” He began to leave sweet kisses on your neck.

“Let me lay you down right…” He whispered into your ear before leaving another couple of kisses.

Shivers explode down your neck and you nod to him, above your head, loving his tongue on you.

“Okay.” You say softly.

He detaches and stares into your eyes lovingly before pulling out of you and scooting down the bed, allowing you to scoot down and lay your head and body down on the mattress and stare lovingly up at Daryl who returns your gaze. He swoops his body down on top of you and plunges his tongue into your mouth, gently this time. He swirls a few times and then peers down into your eyes with his soft heart showing.

He moved one of his hands to the side of your face as he cupped it softly, “I love you, Y/N.” He said sweetly and nuzzled his nose to yours.

You smile sweetly back up at him, “I am so in love with you too baby… I don’t ever want this to end.” You say, staring into his eyes, trying to imagine the full life you wanted with him.

He smiled softly again, “Neither do I…”

He leaned back down and kissed you again, this time more passionately as his hand came up and began to rub up and down your bare stomach. He ventured north and took one of your breasts in his hand, swirling it around roughly with his strong hand.

“Mmmm…” You moan into his kiss happily loving the feeling. He swirled faster and switched to your other breasts, giving him the same reaction.

Daryl’s lips travel down your neck and up to your ear, “So fucking sexy…” He growled, causing you to buck your hips up into his body, starting to find a rhythm already.

He groaned and detached his lips, staring down at you intently as he positioned your legs apart and scooted his body back onto his knees, he stared down at your open legs and your inviting pink pussy that always invited him in so well.

He licked his lips and grabbed his cock in his hand, staring up into your eyes briefly, when he saw your urgent eyes staring back at him he quickly looked back down and used his hand to guide his cock back inside you. He slowly leaned his body down as he pushed into you, pulling your right leg up and wrapping it behind his back as he leaned on his right hand at your side. You dropped his left hand, braced it on the other side of you on the bed, and used his other hand to wrap your other leg around his back.

You groaned loudly as you felt him push into you deeply and grind into your core with amazing pressure as he lowered his body onto you. He pushed his arms down beside the sides of your face, pressing all of his amazing pressure on top of you.

“Oh, baby!” You cry out sweetly, staring into his eyes as you feel him push all the way inside and stay there.

He smiled down at you and crashed his lips down to yours, pushing his tongue through your mouth, not asking permission, but taking it.

You moan in pleasure as he takes control of your tongue and begins to fuck you deep and slow, putting amazing pressure on your pussy and hips with his.

You wrap your legs tighter around him and begin to rock up onto his cock, loving the feeling it gave you.

Daryl growled and bit your tongue when you began riding him back with fervor.

You looked up into his eyes as he made love to you so good and noticed his growl, you smirk a little and ride up onto him with more intent, swirling your hips up into his a few times and clenching your pussy around his cock, holding him in the air a moment.

“Fuck!” Daryl cried out into your mouth, almost coming undone, he growled again and began to swirl around your tongue harshly and quickly, as he began to fuck you into the bed so deep.

He started slow but when you started to rock up quickly and lose control he knew you were ready for his pace.

He detached his lips and placed his forehead onto yours, and stared into your eyes as he began to fuck you a little faster.

You stare back into his eyes, “Yes!” You moan loudly to him and pull his lips back to yours.

He kisses you roughly as he begins to fuck you faster and faster, making sure to hit your clit deeply every time. Soon you were bouncing up and down the bed so fast everything around you was blurring, you hear the springs rocking with you, and hear music somewhere in the distance.

“Yes… oh yes… baby…” You whisper as he stares into your eyes and pins your head and body into the bed with his.

Daryl loved when you loved him inside you, he stared down at your smiling face, and down at your body lovingly bouncing up and down on his cock. He reached your eyes again, feeling his body reacting in a way only you could give him.

“Baby… I’m close…” Daryl said with pleading eyes as he fucked you even faster.

“Me too!” You say happily bouncing faster and slamming your hips up urgently to his hitting up into him just as fast.

You rock and bounce, staring into each other’s eyes until he hits into you and explodes, pinning you to the bed and slamming deeply into your clit, causing you to cum with him.

“Oh baby, yes!” You cry out and hold your clit and hips into his, staring up at him in pure heaven.

“Fuck. Yeah!” Daryl growled loudly as he came so hard inside you, staring into your eyes as you reached your breaking point.

You drop your hips after a moment and his body drops exhausted onto you, pushing him slightly further inside you. He stares into your eyes lovingly, breathing heavily as sweat drops down his face. He trembles a little as he looks into your eyes, reliving every damn moment of pleasure and love you gave him.

He leans down and lays on your shoulder, giving the side of your neck a short kiss.

You smile and reach your hand up and over to caress the side of his face, loving him inside you, laying so lovingly on top of you.

“I love my redneck.” You say softly and turn your face to his and stared lovingly at him.

He leans up again and smiles so sweetly at you, he nuzzles his nose around yours, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He opens them and stares at your loving eyes in awe for a moment.

“This redneck loves you too Y/N. And I will, forever.” He smiled softly and sweetly took your lips back into his.

You sighed to yourself and happily accepted the terms. You didn’t know what a full life together with a man was like in this crazy backwards world, but you were definitely willing to find out.


End file.
